


if i got you, baby

by littlesea



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choi Beomgyu Being A Brat, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Vibrators, just a tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesea/pseuds/littlesea
Summary: Damn him and his stupid ego, Beomgyu could be well on his way to an earth shattering orgasm right about now, but no, his brain has to be a little prideful bitch.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107
Collections: sometimes a love language can be writing pwp for your friends





	if i got you, baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sital](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sital/gifts).



Beomgyu knows he shouldn't do what he's about to do, but holy fuck, he's not just hot and bothered anymore — he's _extremely_ _horny_ and the urge to finish himself off is so strong, but he knows, he _knows_ he won't be able to handle the disappointed look in Soobin's eyes if he does. All he has to do is admit defeat, but his stupid pride won't let him.

So instead, he sits in the dining room of his and Soobin's shared apartment attempting to focus on his work for his English Composition class, knowing fully damn well that he isn't retaining a single piece of information. His brain is too foggy, a big jumble of blurred lines, the sound of static from a TV, moving so slowly it feels like he's never going to get anywhere. He feels empty, in more ways than just one, but he doesn't want to give in to the temptation.

Damn him and his stupid ego, Beomgyu could be well on his way to an earth shattering orgasm right about now, but _no_ , his brain has to be a little prideful bitch.

Beomgyu sighs to himself, eyes lazily gliding over the words of his textbook, head too far up in the clouds. He has the end of his cheap dollar store pen in his mouth, biting into it a little harder than usual as the image of Soobin's strong hands pinning him to their bed flashes through his brain. He moves in his chair to get more comfortable, not exactly paying attention to his... _current_ situation, completely forgetting what got him all horny in the first place, but immediately remembers as a wave of vibrations get sent up his spine.

Oh yeah.

The _vibrator_.

The vibrator that's been slowly driving him to the brink of ecstasy, pushing him closer and closer to the ledge, inches from pushing him over the edge and he would — _god_ , he would — if not for the rule Soobin had hotly whispered into his ear earlier that morning. The rule that's kept him glued to his chair in their dining room, that's made him try to be on his best behavior, be a _good boy_ , just for Soobin to reward him later.

Beomgyu barely has enough time to cover his mouth with his hands as he lets out the biggest cry of his life, his entire body trembling along with the electrifying rush that's thrumming through his veins. The pen that was in his mouth clatters to the tile floor, but Beomgyu pays it no attention as he tries to sit still, an attempt to stop the vibrations from hitting his prostate again.

His attempt is futile in the end, when not even a moment later, the vibrator does just that exactly, and Beomgyu throws his head back, his mouth wide open behind his hands as he chokes on a sob.

"Fuck," he breathes out, pulling his hands from his mouth after a few minutes. He had spent the last few moments trying to stabilize his winded breath, willing himself not to come like a little teenager that was in high school, because it was one thing not admitting defeat to Soobin, but if Beomgyu had let himself come just because a vibrator hit his prostate a few times — _twice,_ but who's counting — that would have been his ultimate end.

Beomgyu stands from the chair, feels his legs almost give out from underneath him, so he resorts to grabbing onto the ledge of the dining table to keep himself steady. He composes himself once again, standing up straight once his legs stop feeling like jelly, then he brings his thumb up to his mouth to bite the tip of it as he weighs his options.

Soobin had never directly said what would happen if Beomgyu admitted defeat, only told him that if Beomgyu let himself come at any point, then he would get punished in return. He never said anything about Beomgyu going to him for a little... _help_.

Beomgyu looks down at his feet. He's only in his briefs and one of Soobin's hoodies, the hoodie completely swallowing him and covering him all the way down to his mid-thigh. If he had known what Soobin had in plan for the day, he probably would have dressed in something else before bed last night, considering he had woken up with Soobin's smirking face between his legs, pink silicone in one hand, while the other had three fingers stretching him open softly.

If Beomgyu hooked his fingers in the folds of Soobin's hoodie and lifted it up slightly, he wouldn't be surprised to see purple and red bruises littering his inner thighs, would also not be surprised if he would come immediately after applying pressure to some of the bigger ones.

After a moment of standing still and looking at his feet, he shakes his head and summons the courage to walk towards the bedroom where he knows Soobin is currently. Soobin had told Beomgyu after working the vibrator into him that morning that he would control the settings for it every so often, telling him that if he stayed focused long enough, his kitten would be rewarded.

Beomgyu involuntarily let out a whine as he recalled the events that morning, closed his eyes as he felt the faint sensation of Soobin's kisses and touches ghosting over his skin, trailing farther and farther down until—

Yeah, Beomgyu huffs. He can't do this anymore.

With his sudden burst of confidence, he finally begins his walk of shame to their shared bedroom, head held high. But courage comes with a price, and in Beomgyu's case, it runs out just as quickly as it came, because now his steps are slowing down. Every movement sends more delicious shocks to his core, but all the while, his pride is screaming at him to turn around, to not admit defeat.

He’s a few steps away from their bedroom door now, but his legs are wobbly again, ready to buckle at any moment and he’s using all the strength left in his arms to hold onto the wall for support. His knees are slightly curled inwards, as if to stop the rest of his legs from jostling the vibrator around anymore (it’s not working, by the way). 

By the time he finally reaches the door frame, his breath is coming out in short little gasps, and he’s trying to get air in through his nose but his body is trembling once again, so the task seems almost impossible. He feels lightheaded, high on adrenaline, high on the lack of oxygen he’s getting, his vision is starting to blur around the edges, all he can do is blindly reach out and stumble into the door. 

His impact makes the door swing open, but Beomgyu pays it no attention, too focused on keeping himself from falling to the floor. He blinks a few times, trying to keep his vision somewhat focused as he tries to catch his breath. His hand that’s grabbing the door frame is shaking, and he can sense Soobin’s gaze lingering on him from where he’s laying on their bed.

“H-Hyung,” Beomgyu manages to gasp out.

Soobin is there in an instant, no hesitation as he reaches out to support Beomgyu so he doesn’t crumble to the floor.

“Baby,” Soobin coos, and wow, it feels like his voice is so far away even though he’s right next to Beomgyu. “Baby, hey. Can you focus for me?”

Beomgyu’s heart rate speeds up at the sound of Soobin’s soft voice filtering in through his ears. He feels drunk, close to fainting, but Soobin’s voice is so, so nice, and he wants to hear more. 

“Hey, Beomgyu-yah, focus on me. Okay?”

Beomgyu feels Soobin’s fingers caress his cheek, before slipping down to his chin. His gaze is lifted from the floor to Soobin’s pretty brown eyes, Beomgyu wants to swim in the warm depths of his irises.

Beomgyu blinks, feels the tears escape his eyes and start to roll down his cheeks. He can feel his bottom lip start to tremble, but it stops due to the pressure of Soobin reaching up and placing his thumb on it. 

There’s no hesitation in Beomgyu’s mind as he opens his mouth and sucks Soobin’s thumb in, moving his hand that had been clutching onto the door frame to slide around Soobin’s wrist, holding his arm still so he can continue his new mission.

Soobin sighs, pushing the pad of his thumb down onto the flat surface of Beomgyu’s tongue lightly. “That’s not focusing on me, little bear.” 

Beomgyu whines in the back of his throat, closes his eyes and surrenders to the pressure, licking and sucking on the skin while letting his mind float aimlessly. 

Suddenly, the thumb is gone from Beomgyu’s mouth, the loud _‘pop!’_ resonating in his ears. His eyes flutter open at the loss of the sensation, his tongue quickly feeling foreign in his own mouth.

“Hi,” Soobin smiles, using both of his hands to cup Beomgyu’s cheeks, squishing them slightly. “What’s your color, kitten?”

Beomgyu hums, leaning more into Soobin’s touch. “Green, hyung. ‘m okay. Just a lil— Hm, a bit foggy.”

Soobin laughs, leaning forward and bumping his forehead against Beomgyu’s. “Scared me there, baby. I didn’t know where you were.”

“I’m right here,” Beomgyu smiles, closing his eyes. He reaches his other hand up to cup one of Soobin’s hands. “Jus’ wanted to be a good boy for you.”

“You’ve been such a good boy, Beomie-yah,” Soobin coos, leaning closer and leaving fluttering kisses all over Beomgyu’s face. Beomgyu laughs at the sensation, opens his eyes to look up into Soobin’s.

Their faces are inches apart, so Beomgyu just leans forward again, brushing their noses together. Their lips are a few centimeters from touching and Beomgyu has to fight the urge to lean forward and kiss the growing smirk from Soobin’s face.

Soobin slides his hands down from where they had been cupping Beomgyu’s face, placing one hand in his shoulder while the other falls to Beomgyu’s waist, giving it a tight squeeze. Beomgyu is about to let himself completely melt in his embrace, but it’s all put to a halt as Soobin quickly pulls him impossibly closer, leaning down and kissing the tip of his ear. 

Beomgyu’s breath hitches at the sudden movement, eyes flying open as Soobin leans in and whispers, “My poor little baby. You’ve been such a good little kitten, haven’t you? Just for me?”

A shiver runs down Beomgyu’s spine and he moves his hands to cling to Soobin’s shoulders, nails slightly digging into his soft skin. He doesn’t open his mouth, too afraid to make a noise.

“Hm?” Soobin hums, falling more into Beomgyu, kissing down the side of his face, down his jaw, down his neck till he nips at the soft skin underneath Beomgyu’s ear. He nips and bites, licking over the red skin, sucking on it gently then pulling away, blowing on it softly. 

Beomgyu stutters out a gasp, choking on the air he tries to suck back into his lungs. Soobin does nothing but chuckle lowly into his ear and Beomgyu wants to wipe the smirk off of his face, but his knees start to buckle from the sensation, rendering him useless.

“Overstimulated, kitten?” Soobin mumbles against the column of Beomgyu’s throat. He doesn’t give a chance for Beomgyu to answer, instead uses the hand that was on Beomgyu’s shoulder to trail down his spine, inching closer and closer till his hand is right on the curve of his ass, rubbing circles with his thumb against the material of the hoodie Beomgyu was wearing. 

Beomgyu’s mouth is open now, his face buried in Soobin’s neck, arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He shouldn’t have really been caught off guard, should have seen it coming when Soobin reaches to pull the hoodie up with the hand that’s been attached to his waist, shouldn’t have been surprised when Soobin started moving his other hand further down to where the vibrator had made itself a home over the last few hours, should have known that Soobin could only be _so sweet_ for so long.

Beomgyu lets out a gasp followed by a deep throated moan, feels the sound rip itself from his throat as Soobin uses the pads of his fingertips to push the vibrator in more, let’s the tip of it brush against his insides in all the right ways. Beomgyu had been so out of it since appearing at their bedroom door that he hadn’t even noticed Soobin had turned it off, probably had switched it off when he first laid eyes on Beomgyu and the way he was on his way to blacking out from overstimulation.

"So loud," Soobin purrs in Beomgyu's ear, his grip tightening on his waist and Beomgyu just about doubles over from the burst of stimulation rushing through his senses, overwhelming him in all the best ways possible. "You have no shame, huh, pretty?"

"N-No— I just— _Please_ ," Beomgyu whines, going limp in Soobin's hold after he battles his pride to submit under Soobin's intense gaze. He feels like he's slowly burning from the inside out, feels the heat all the way to his fingertips and toes, but feels the hollow ache all the same. He wants more, he _needs_ more, needs to push Soobin just a bit more to get him to fuck him senseless and by any means, he's going to get it. "Please, hyung, fuck— _fuck me, please_."

Finally, Soobin seems like he's affected by their current situation as he hisses under his breath before groaning into Beomgyu's ear, sending electric shivers down his spine. Beomgyu accompanies Soobin's groan with a gasp followed by a whine, and he arches up into Soobin, pulling his head out of his neck to blink his unfocused eyes up at Soobin.

" _Soobin_ ," Beomgyu hiccups, blinking more tears from his eyes. Soobin looks down at him before surging forward, claiming Beomgyu's lips in a searing kiss. He licks into Beomgyu's mouth at a dizzying pace, and he suddenly feels like he's intoxicated from the way Soobin is kissing him, almost like he's never done it before, like he's been starved for the taste of him.

They pull away from each other once the need for oxygen becomes too much to ignore, and Beomgyu has the nerve to feel a hint of embarrassment as he notices the small string of saliva connecting their lips together in the space between them.

"C'mon," Soobin smiles, pulling away from Beomgyu and taking a step back to look down into his eyes. Beomgyu's vision has cleared enough that he can actually see, but that doesn't mean his head is remotely close to being down to earth. Soobin tugs his hand, stepping backwards with a smirk on his face. "It's time for me to take care of my pretty kitten, don't you think?"

Next thing Beomgyu knows, he's being pushed down onto their bed, bouncing slightly from the momentum. He moans under his breath, the silicone device brushing against his still sensitive walls, and Beomgyu closes his eyes while throwing his head back against the sheets. He curls into himself, the pleasure beginning to heighten his senses once again, makes him start to become sensitive to almost everything.

Soobin crawls on top of him shortly after, having grabbed their bottle of lube and a condom and tossed it next to Beomgyu. He cups Beomgyu's cheeks and pulls him into a kiss, something short and sweet, makes Beomgyu crave even more when he Soobin pulls away. He whines, pouts a little bit, reaches his hands up to pull Soobin back in, but is stopped as Soobin scoops both of his hands up in one of his palms, holding them still.

"Antsy much, pretty?" Soobin tsks, shaking his head, smirking down at Beomgyu. "There'll be plenty more where that came from."

Beomgyu continues to pout, huffs a little, but then Soobin's eye twitches slightly, his gaze darkens just the tiniest bit, and the hold around Beomgyu's wrists tightens significantly. The pressure burns, makes Beomgyu's mouth drop open from the pout it once had, wide open as a moan rips it's way from his throat.

Soobin pins both of Beomgyu's hands above his head, leaning over him. "You're so impatient, so jittery, hm? Are you that desperate? Need me to fuck you so bad that you can't wait even a few seconds?"

Beomgyu throws his head back again and groans, hissing as he arches into Soobin, seeking for something, anything, whatever he can to get some type of friction against his aching hard-on. Beomgyu moans not even a second later when Soobin is pushing two of his fingers into his mouth.

"Needy little baby, need something in your mouth to keep you quiet. Can't have our new neighbors know how much of a pliant whore you are, can we?" Soobin leans further into Beomgyu, crowding him into the mattress as he licks and bites and sucks and absolutely devours Beomgyu's neck. "They don't need to know how badly you need to be fucked, right, Beomie-yah? Unless," Soobin uses the hand that isn't holding Beomgyu's wrists to reach down and press the heel of his palm against Beomgyu's cock through his briefs, "you want them to hear you?"

Beomgyu lets out the loudest, most high-pitched whine he's ever heard himself produce, feels himself soar over the edge without a trace of looking back as he comes untouched, the rush of blood and his heartbeat echoing loudly in his ears. He twists in Soobin's hold, trying to move himself away, disappear from Soobin's gaze, but the grip on his wrists doesn't move and Beomgyu feels like he can't breathe as he tries to suck in air.

He feels like he's swimming in honey, sticky and sweet and warm, feels like his brain has been turned to complete mush after the otherworldly orgasm he just had. His vision his completely black, and he honestly can't remember if his eyes were open or closed to begin with. All he can do once he catches his breath is gasp out, "S-Soobin—, Fuck, _please_ —!"

There's light, feather-like touches ghosting over his body, and he can feel himself twitch when Soobin pulls his briefs down, exposing his half-hard dick. Beomgyu flinches as the come makes the room temperature colder, but moans when Soobin starts to move his hand up and down, working faster and faster over the sensitive skin. Beomgyu starts to twitch, the overstimulation finally settling in, and he's so _so_ sensitive but the pain mixed with the pleasure feels so good—

Soobin stops moving his hand and Beomgyu just about wails, his sobs echoing against the walls of the bedroom.

"Wha—?"

Soobin smirks, removes his grip from around Beomgyu's wrists. "Keep those there, otherwise we might have a problem."

Beomgyu gasps, choking out a low and broken moan as Soobin pulls his briefs completely down, discarding them off to the side. He trails his hands up Beomgyu's legs, up his thighs, applying pressure every now and then, raising goosebumps across Beomgyu's flushed skin.

"Hyung, please," Beomgyu pouts, looking at Soobin with tears in his eyes. He instinctively tries to close his legs together, but Soobin's hands keep them from doing just that, pushing them back apart roughly.

"Ah," Soobin sighs, putting one of hands on Beomgyu's lower abdomen, pushing down as his other hand reaches down, trailing along his thigh. He pauses and brushes his fingers against all the bruises he had left earlier that same day, smirking to himself. "What am I going to do with you, Beomie-yah?"

At this point, Beomgyu has been pushed well past his limit, the fire behind the hand on his abdomen burning him from the inside out, rising quickly from the depths. He debates whether or not if he wants to submit, wait for Soobin to do something — anything, or if he should... _take matters_ into his own hands.

He opens his mouth, making a decision.

"Well, I have been sort of waiting for you to fuck me. Just a suggestion," Beomgyu huffs, rolling his eyes and looking away, the adrenaline rush too much for him to handle.

Soobin is quiet, before he bursts into a fit of laughter, the sound empty and hollow. "Yeah? Maybe I should just leave you here, then? Since I seem to not be doing anything for you."

Beomgyu looks back at Soobin, eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare."

Soobin leans forward, the darkest shine in his eyes and Beomgyu feels his heart rate accelerate, feels the way it thumps around his chest because Beomgyu thinks he finally has gotten Soobin where he needs him. "Try me, princess."

With that, Soobin starts to move away and Beomgyu's eyes widen, didn't think his plan would backfire on him so soon, doesn't want to be left alone to only rely on a vibrator for pleasure. "Wait—!"

"Huh? What was that?" Soobin stops, turning to look back at Beomgyu. "I thought you didn't need me anymore."

"No, no no, I do! I do need you, hyung. Please," Beomgyu pleads, desperately reaching out to latch on to Soobin, hands clenching the fabric of his soft shirt in his hands. "Please, I'm sorry. Come back."

He sounds desperate, so needy, begging Soobin to stay. He knows he's shameless, knows he messed up, but he just wants to come dammit. Is that too much to ask?

Soobin must see past Beomgyu's façade, because his eyes soften and he reaches out to pull Beomgyu into his arms and cradle the back of his head while it moves to rest in the crevice of his neck. "Hey," he breathes, rubbing circles into his back with his other hand. "Did I go too far? I didn't mean to make you cry, baby bear."

When did he start crying?

"I—," Beomgyu starts, his voice cracking shortly after and he breathes out of his nose heavily. He continues anyways, curling further into Soobin's hold, letting the warmth from Soobin's body bleed into him. "Can we— I'm okay, just don't... don't leave me, please. I know I've been bad, but I just want you so bad. Been thinking about it all day, please, I want it so bad."

Soobin pulls Beomgyu's head out of his neck, looks into Beomgyu's teary eyes and Smiles softly, leaning forward to place a kiss just as soft as his smile on his forehead. "Of course, baby. I'm sorry, let me take care of you. Okay?"

"Please, hyung."

Soobin moves them downwards, laying Beomgyu gently against the sheets. He moves closer, leaning forward to capture Beomgyu's mouth in a sweet kiss, a mere press of their lips. His eyes flutter shut, and Beomgyu knows it isn't much to normally get him going per se, but in this case, when Soobin is back to his normal, calm and nurturing aura, he all but moans into the air between them. He's filled with love, feels it rush through his entire being and set him alight, feels the warm glow of it burning against his skin.

Soobin takes advantage of Beomgyu's drifting mind, almost like he knows that Beomgyu is starting to float away while being underneath him, bites into his bottom lip with a soft nip, licks into his mouth with perseverance, swallowing the broken gasps and moans filtering out of Beomgyu's mouth.

He eventually pulls away, kisses down his jaw a tiny bit before pulling away, making Beomgyu open his eyes and gaze up at him, almost shakes apart right then and there when he sees the look of pure adoration in Soobin's eyes.

"I love you," Soobin coos, reaching his hand up to cup at Beomgyu's flushed cheek, caressing the skin with his thumb. "Do you know how pretty you look, all spread out like this underneath me? Stunning, so beautiful, Beomgyu-yah, did you know? I'm the luckiest person in the whole world."

His tears are back, but this time they're happy, and he knows that Soobin understands. "I love you too, hyung. No matter what, I'll always love you."

Soobin's cheeks burn red, his features almost identical to Beomgyu's own, and he leans down and kisses him again, but pulls back just as fast as he arrived.

"Gonna prep you now," he says, before moving down and spreading Beomgyu's legs open. "This might feel weird, 'm sorry, little bear."

Beomgyu starts to vibrate against the sheets as Soobin's hand grazes the top of the vibrator, pushing it in just slightly, before starting to pull it out gently. It worked more or less like a make-shift buttplug, and the thought makes Beomgyu giggle to himself, makes Soobin look up at him with a grin on his face.

"What's so funny?" he asks, setting the pink silicone device down next to where he had put the lube, before grabbing that same thing.

Beomgyu shakes his head, a little breathless as he watches Soobin open the lid to the bottle. "The vibrator, it's been off for so long it's basically just been a knock-off plug. I thought it was funny, since we don't even have one."

Soobin pours the liquid into his hand, spreading it between his fingers to warm it up from its original cold temperature. "Hm, maybe it has dual purpose? Or should we get you a plug anyways? Oh! We can get you one that looks like a tail—"

" _Hyung_!"

"Sorry."

Beomgyu lets out an involuntary gasp when Soobin reaches down and circles a finger around his rim a few times, before eventually slipping it in. There's no pain, the vibrator having to have stretched him enough already, but Soobin always tended to be careful just in case.

"Want another one?" Soobin asks, looking from his hand to Beomgyu, who doesn't hesitate in nodding.

Carefully, Soobin pushes a second finger in along with the first, slowly so as to not hurt Beomgyu in any type of way. There's still not much of a burn, but there is a dull ache starting to fester in his lower abdomen as Soobin stretches his fingers apart inside, starting to pick up the pace once he notices Beomgyu isn't in pain.

Beomgyu's breathing starts to pick up when the tip of one of Soobin's fingers grazes oh so softly against his prostate, making his skin erupt in goosebumps.

"Hm? Did I already find it?" Soobin smirks, pulling his fingers out treacherously slow, causing Beomgyu to whimper. "Hold still, baby. I'm just getting more lube."

True to his word, Soobin comes back and this time, he's pushing in three fingers, and Beomgyu throws his head back against the sheets, a high pitched whine following. There's just the tiniest twinge of pain, but Beomgyu doesn't mind in the slightest as Soobin speeds up, fucking his fingers in and out of him at an alarming rate.

"Fuck!" Beomgyu hisses, clenching the sheets between his fingers as his mouth drops wide open, trembling as he slowly starts to circle his hips, fucking himself down onto Soobin's fingers. "Please, so good, hyung, it's— _Hng—_ So good."

"Yeah? God, Beomie-yah, you look absolutely stunning. You like my fingers that much, hm?" Soobin groans, crooking his fingers up slightly and holy fuck, Beomgyu is seeing stars. “You’re taking me so well.”

An onslaught of noises tumble from his lips, and maybe he's being a bit over dramatic but Beomgyu has never felt so much pleasure before in his life, feels it grow in his lower abdomen, unfurl itself and sink its claws in.

Soobin kisses the inside of his thigh, nips at it playfully. "Think you're good?"

Beomgyu nods his head, moving up to rest his weight on his elbows and Soobin pulls his fingers out, smirking when Beomgyu's breath hitches. He watches as Soobin reaches over his head to grab the back of his shirt, pulling it up and over, then throwing it on the floor. He follows by kicking off his pants along with his briefs, and Beomgyu takes the time to admire his boyfriend, feeling his mouth start to water.

"See something you like, kitten?"

Beomgyu snorts, rolling his eyes. "I'd fucking hope so, otherwise this relationship would have never happened in the first place."

Soobin, mid-reach for the condom he had brought, looks at Beomgyu with a glare. He smacks the inside of his thigh, causing Beomgyu to jolt from the electric touch. "You're such a fucking brat."

"But," Beomgyu giggles, sitting the rest of the way up to grab Soobin's face in his hands, landing a peck on his lips. "I'm your brat. This brat also says you don't have to use a condom, so be grateful he's being so good for you."

Soobin's eyes widen slightly before softening, and he leans into Beomgyu's hands, looking at him directly in his eyes. "You're right, my brat is being such a good boy. I should give him his reward, don't you think?"

Beomgyu huffs, pulling away and laying back down, looking up at Soobin with an eyebrow raised. "Well, I'd hope so. He's been waiting long enough."

Beomgyu is met with a scoff and a fond smile, before Soobin's hands are back on him again. This time, he's pulling at the bottom of the hoodie Beomgyu was still wearing, signaling he wants him to take it off.

"So needy," Beomgyu coos, lifting his arms up for Soobin to pull the hoodie up and off, most likely to join the rest of the clothes surrounding their bed.

"Oh shut up," Soobin scoffs, pushing Beomgyu's legs open. He poors more lube into his hands and reaches down to give his cock a few tugs, fucking into his hand for a moment before scooting closer to Beomgyu.

Beomgyu can feel the head of Soobin's cock breach his rim, stretching him open as he pushes inside slowly, and the burn is so delicious he almost starts crying again. Soobin leans down to kiss him senseless as he pushes in, slowly but surely bottoming out. His hips are flush to Beomgyu's ass and Beomgyu can do nothing but gasp, pull away to throw his head back because he feels so full, clench around Soobin and reach his arms up to wrap around his neck.

"Oh, _fuck_ ," he whimpers, eyes screwed together tightly, his hips twitching. "Hyung, please."

"You sure?" Soobin mumbles, leaning forward to kiss down Beomgyu's naked chest.

"Yeah— Just— Fuck me, _please_ ," Beomgyu whines, maneuvering his legs to wrap around Soobin's waist, pulling him closer, even deeper than before.

"I've got you, my little bear."

With that, Soobin pulls back and slowly starts thrusting into Beomgyu, taking his time to slowly take him apart piece by piece. Once he notices that Beomgyu is finally relaxed is when he starts to pick up the pace, fucking into Beomgyu like his life depends on it and finally— finally, Beomgyu is getting whats been wanting.

Beomgyu is writhing underneath Soobin, gasps and moans falling out of his mouth every single time Soobin pushes in a little deeper, a little harder, until he finally moves and he's hitting his prostate dead on.

Beomgyu throws his head back and arches into Soobin, digging his heels into Soobin's lower back, and feels him slide even deeper inside. "Fuck, _oh—_ "

Soobin continues his pace while he licks over one of Beomgyu's nipples, biting and sucking until it becomes perky and shiny, moves onto the other one to give it the same attention and Beomgyu feels like he's being edged closer and closer to the edge of a cliff, so close to falling, so so close.

Beomgyu is crying, can feel the tears falling down his cheeks rapidly. Soobin moves to brush the bangs off of Beomgyu's sweaty forehead, before sinking his fingers into the strands and pulling, causing his head to fall back. Beomgyu eyes roll back, the stimulation of Soobin's cock hitting his prostate dead on, the pressure of Soobin's big hand holding his waist down while he fucks into him, most likely leaving bruises behind. The stinging sensation of Soobin's fingers in his hair— _God_ , he's so close, he's so fucking _close—_

"I love you," Soobin whispers hotly into his ear, kissing the patch of skin right underneath. "I love you so much."

Beomgyu lets out a sob and he blacks out, comes untouched once again all over himself, arches so far off the bed he thinks his back might be broken. Soobin keeps fucking into him, every slap of skin sending Beomgyu farther and farther into the floaty darkness, and Beomgyu clenches around him, digs his nails into his shoulders, doesn't let go until he groans into Beomgyu's ear, coming inside of him.

It's hot, everywhere is hot, and Beomgyu is shaking in Soobin's hold as he pulls out of Beomgyu's ass before it gets too uncomfortable, buries his face in the crook of his neck, breathing harshly.

" _Holy fuck_ —," Beomgyu whimpers again, trying to catch his breath. "I think I just saw God."

Soobin snorts, nuzzles in closer to Beomgyu's neck, leaving behind feather-like kisses behind. "You say that but we didn't even last as long as we normally do. Are we teenagers in high school again?"

Beomgyu groans, shaking his head, slowly pulling himself away from the hold he has on Soobin. "I fucking hope not. I also probably would have bullied the fuck out of you if I had known you in high school."

The next thing Beomgyu knows, Soobin is biting into his skin, causing him to yelp. "Hey, that hurts fucker!"

"Aw, poor baby. You know you like it."

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight, asshole."

Beomgyu watches Soobin roll his eyes, feels his chest bloom with warmth when they both make eye contact and smile fondly at each other. Sometimes it's nice letting yourself admit defeat. Losing has never felt so good, or in this case... sticky.

"C'mon, loser," Beomgyu groans, attempting to lift himself up from the bed with Soobin's heavy weight suffocating him, keeping him hostage to their bed. "We need to take a shower."

With a few more minutes of Soobin moaning and groaning about moving and arguing about just falling asleep instead, Beomgyu eventually drags Soobin into their bathroom to clean themselves.

Only with the promise of a round two, of course (and maybe, _just maybe_ , a new possible purchase).

**Author's Note:**

> [curiouscat!](https://curiouscat.qa/littlesea_)


End file.
